Army Wife
by ldreed
Summary: Edward goes away to war, what does Bella feel and do in the mean time. And how will she defend herself when it seems that someone is robbing her? Rated mature for a reason... come in and see why! One-shot.


I had to refrain from watching the news. I had to keep myself from reading the newspaper. I couldn't listen to the gossip about the news at work anymore. I just couldn't do it if I expected myself to stay sane.

How could I anyway, with my husband in the war, fighting for his country? Yeah, more like fighting for his life. He begged me to let him join the army. And I begged him to _not_ join the army. It was all I could do not to punch him in the face when I finally let him enroll.

He promised me that he wouldn't die, and after his six months briefing, he probably wouldn't even be recruited for a long time. Yeah right. Every time the phone rings, I'm always so afraid to answer it, afraid it might be the general, calling to tell me that my dear husband passed, fighting 'till the end. That would be him.

And yet, I still went out in the public other than to work. My friend- his sister- always made sure of that. But, now that it was coming closer to the time that Edward- my beloved Edward Cullen- should be coming home, she's let me stay cooped up in my house.

I never thought that I would find that special person. Much less marry him fresh out of college. That was how we had met. He was in medical school, while I was studying English.

I never understood why he was studying medicine if he was just going to go and fight for America. He always said that would be his back up career. It confused me, but I just went along with what he said. But, then again, it never was that hard to go along with what he said.

That was probably why I married him fresh out of college, and let him enroll in the army. And now I'm dying to see him again after six long months. I have never had such a terrible ache in my heart, but now I know what people mean when they say they have a broken heart that needs mending.

The small sized apartment that Edward and I had rented out was a complete mess, and I had decided to clean it up today. Since it was the day that Edward _should _be coming home.

I stopped dead in my tracks when my cell phone rang. After the second beat sounded, I found the will power to pick it up. My throat was dry, and I had to swallow several times to be able to talk.

"Hello?" I answered quietly. There was a pause, and I felt tears form in my eyes. Then, a very familiar voice came on.... But it wasn't my loves.

"Bella! Hey, how are you?" I had to close my eyes for a moment before I could speak again.

"I'm fine Emmett... Uh, I don't mean to be pushy, but do you know if Edwards coming home? Well, for that matter, are _you_ coming home?" I fired off questions, expecting Emmett to understand me and answer in a good amount of time.

And he did- of course he did, it's Emmett! What else did I expect? I had to quickly pull myself out of my thoughts, because Emmett was already talking again.

"Oh, I don't know, he's not in the same car as us- by us, I mean Jasper and I." I couldn't help but smile and my brother in law's name. We had only met through other's relationships, but I felt like he was the brother that I never had.

My smile became somber, as I realized the possible meaning behind Emmett's words. "Alright then... Hey, tell Jasper I said hi, and give him a hug for me?"

"Yeah, no problem Bells. Listen, I have to go... You want to come over later, maybe? I'm sure Alice is going to want to throw a party...." Emmett sounded like a little kid inviting his friend to his birthday party.

I smiled slightly again. "Maybe, but I have a lot to do here.... But I'll stop by tonight or tomorrow night, depending on how much time I have, okay?" _After I'm done bawling my eyes out, _I added silently.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you!" He had a very mischievous to his voice. But before I could ask him what was going on, he hung up.

"I don't think I like that...." I murmured to myself as I plugged my phone in to charge.

A loud noise came from upstairs. For the second time that day, I stopped dead in my tracks. I walked slowly toward the stairs and poked my head around the corner. I didn't see anyone pass through the hallway at the top of the stairs, but I thought that I did see a shadow streak by.

I decided to get a butcher knife if I was going to go up there. With trembling hands, I walked up the stairs as quietly as I could. I held the knife pointing down, hoping that I wouldn't stab myself if I tripped and fell

When I got to the top of the stairs, I thought that I could hear men talking. It only sounded like there was about three of them, but this made even more scared then I already was.

The voices were coming from mine and Edward's bedroom. I felt my breathing quicken as I tool another step toward our bedroom. I leant against the wall listening to the men, and trying to control my breathing.

"What if we scare her? I think we should just go around the front and knock on the door." This voice was as smooth as velvet, it made me think of my love.

"No! We need to make this a surprise. Think about how happy she'll be, and what you might get afterward?" I blushed at the meaning behind this voice's sentence. This voice was very deep, and hinted that the man might be very big and very strong.

Just as I was about to go downstairs and call the police, one of the men came out of the bedroom. I quickly held the knife up in front of me. "Whoa there Bells, it's just us." And there was Jasper, standing in front of me, holding his hands up.

I dropped my arm to my side, still holding the knife. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice cracking on the last few words. I was trying to keep from going to the assumption that Edward was here with Jasper.

Jasper just looked to his right as someone else came out of my bedroom. It was Edward. My love, my life, the only man I could ever love this much.

I screamed loudly and dropped the knife, running into his arms. He chuckled softly. "Hello, my love." He said softly. I started sobbing, I was so happy. I couldn't believe he was finally home, that he was here, alive, in my arms.

I pulled away from his shoulder and looked at his face. His skin was a shade darker than the porcelain pale that it had been. His eyes were a smoldering green. I felt like I could look into them forever. I lifted my hand up to stroke his cheek but slapped him instead.

I faintly heard Jasper and Emmett snickering. But I was too busy to notice more as I watched Edward rub his cheek where I had hit him. "What was that for?" He asked, his voice hurt.

(Italic) "_That_ was for leaving me and then coming back and scaring the shit out of me. Don't ever do that again." I said sternly. I kept my attention focused on Edward completely. He nodded, meeting my gaze.

"I won't." He said simply. I smiled and rewarded him with a passion filled kiss. Emmett whistled loudly, and then I heard his and Jasper's footsteps fading away. Edward stumble into our bedroom soon after the front door slammed closed.

Edward closed the door and pushed me up against a wall. I reluctantly pulled away from his lips, sucking in as much oxygen as my lungs could take. "I missed you so much Edward." I panted. I felt tears running down my face again.

Edward reached up and swiped them away. "I missed you to, love. But I'm here now. I won't leave you." Without another word he kissed me again, his hands slipping under my shirt. I gasped when he cupped my breast. It had been too long since I had felt him touch me.

Edward staggered to the huge bed and lightly dropped me onto it. I took my shirt off before he could even reach for me again, along with my bra. Edward gently pushed me back against the bed, and he stared at my breasts openly. I felt myself begin to blush. It had also been a long time since he had looked at me like that.

I decided that Edward was wearing too much clothing and took of his issued jacket and button up shirt. I was having trouble with the buttons, so he helped me. When his sculpted chest was revealed to me, I couldn't help but reach out and touch him.

Edward closed his eyes when I took one of his nipples in my mouth and sucked lightly. My hands were slowly inching down toward the waistband of his pants. I dipped my hand in and felt his erection through his boxers.

Edward moaned loudly and rolled on top of me. "You shouldn't do that Bella. It's been too long." His eyes had gone from an emerald green to a dark forest green. I leaned up to kiss him, and took his pants off.

Edward forced his tongue into my mouth and sucked on my tongue. I moaned loudly and tried to take his erection into my hand again. Edward brushed my fingers away and instead took my skirt and panties off.

He immediately pushed into me. I cried out loudly at the pleasure of feeling him inside of me. Edward started a slow rhythm, but I wasn't satisfied with that. "Edward," I moaned. "Please..."

"What do you want, Bella?" He purred in my ear. I felt myself get wetter just hearing him speak like that. He took my earlobe in his mouth and suckled. I couldn't think coherently when he did that!

"Please... Faster!" I almost screamed in frustration when he slowed down slightly. He let go of my ear. "Faster what, Bella?" Oh, the nerve. He leaves to go play soldier for six months and then he teases me when we _finally _get to have sex again? I couldn't believe him

"Edward Cullen! Fuck me faster! That's what I want, I want you to fuck me faster, harder!" I did scream this time. Edward smiled against my skin. "As you wish." And with that he thrust deeper and faster into me.

I moaned again, and wrapped my legs around his torso. I ran my fingernails down his back, coming to rest on his bottom. I squeezed, this sent him over the edge. Feeling his seed spill into me sent me over the edge. I screamed his name as I had the best orgasm of my entire sex life.

As I came down from my high, I realized that Edward was watching me. I looked into his eyes. "You are so beautiful." He murmured, rubbing my back lightly. He rolled so that we were both on our sides, him spooning me.

"And you have a lot of nerve, Mr. Cullen," I responded. He laughed softly. "Oh?" He asked.

"Yes. Coming home after _six months_ and sneaking into the house! I thought someone was trying to steal from us..." I trailed of as he kissed and but my neck. I could never say a full sentence when he did that to me. He knew all of my weaknesses.

"Like I said before, I'll never do it again love. I'm sorry that we scared, but Emmett thought that it would be a better reunion than me coming up in a bright red car." I couldn't help but laugh long with him. Emmett was right, I would have thought that Edward had died and there would have been a lot more crying.

"Well, I'm just glad you're back now. I would have died if you stayed there any longer." He kissed me one last time before nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you so much Bella." I grinned; I had the best husband in the world.

"I love you too, Edward."

--

**Ok, so this is my first lemon, so please be gentle. But I would really appreciate it if you would review and let me know how I did. Also, please check out my other stories! I'd love to get some reviews on those too.**


End file.
